Musclewomania Wiki
='Welcome'= Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your visit! There's a lot '''to do around here, so i hope you enjoy the site while we come up with many more improvements to it. Musclewomania would like to invite all members of the female muscle community, artists and art appreciators alike, to '''join in the fun and have a great time! Questions? Email us! = Entries = Anyone over eighteen (18) years of age may enter, no purchase necessary. The artist can produce his work using any artistic medium, computer-generated or not. Only one (1) entry per person is accepted - The Contest Holders believe that only one's own work should be awarded, so No group projects or commissions are permitted, and each entry must be original, non-published artwork. Although there is no restriction concerning the pictures' minimum or maximum resolution, we recommend working on higher resolutions. All copyrights related to the submitted artwork will remain with its respective creator. The Musclewomania Art Contest Sponsors won't give, share or sell any of the artwork or contact details or personal information submitted. = Judging = All entries will be reviewed by the Musclemania Contest Sponsors observing the established criteria. '''They are active members of the Female Muscle Community on the internet, with an extensive background of contribution and expertise within the subject. They're also mature individuals and very distinctive per se, forming a broad and diverse group in an attempt to reach the most fair decision possible. = '''Prizes = Prizes will be awarded to the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners based on the Musclewomania Sponsors decisions as laid out under the judging criteria. The prizes are cash prizes (USD) paid via Paypal or a mutually agreed upon alternate. Prizes cannot be transferred nor can they be exchanged except by mutual agreement between the sponsors and the prize winner. ='Contest Period '= The Musclewomania 2009 Art Contest shall commence on: April 10, 2009 at 11:00 UTC. = Rules= The artist can produce his work using any artistic medium, computer-generated or not. Only one (1) entry per person is accepted - The Contest Holders believe that only one\'s own work should be awarded, so No group projects or commissions are permitted, and each entry must be original, non-published artwork. All copyrights related to the submitted artwork will remain with its respective creator. The Musclewomania Art Contest won\'t give, share or sell any of the artwork or contact details or personal information submitted. ='Sponsors'= The Musclewomania 2009 Sponsors are active members of the Female Muscle Community on the internet, with an extensive background of contribution and expertise within the subject. They are: refaal, Jebriodo, Stmercy2020, Titaneer, Elee0228 and Reddyheart. ='Support Musclewomania'= Musclemania is absolutely a non-profit community event, so every donation is gratefully accepted and will be recognized regardless of amount. Either if you're member of the female muscle community on internet or just an art enthusiast, you should consider donating. ='Related Links'= Female Muscle Club on Deviantart Jebriodo\'s Official Homepage Reddyheart\'s Official Homepage Elee0228\'s DeviantArt Page }} }}